


Close Encounters of the Butt Kind

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Sam is a little sh*t to his girlfriend.





	

Sam’s eyes fluttered open at the whimpering beside him. He sighed looking over at his sleeping girlfriend, who was having another nightmare. Usually, his heart broke at hearing your soft cries and labored breathing, but this time, he wasn’t feeling so sympathetic. This time, you’d done it to yourself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_“Sam!” you’d called excitedly. “There’s a creepy alien documentary marathon on the History Channel!”_

_Sam stopped in his tracks. “Are you serious? Why the hell are you gonna watch that if it scares you so much?”_

_You looked down at your hands shyly, suppressing a grin. “I dunno. It’s still interesting…”_

_“And what the hell are you gonna do when you get scared tonight? Or the next two days when I’m away on my mission?” he asked taking a seat next to you._

_“I’ll be fine!” You insisted._

_“That’s not what I hear. Nat says you call at ungodly hours practically in tears because you’re too scared to go to the bathroom.”_

_You scoffed. “Yeah well, Nat’s a snitch.” you crossed your arms, causing Sam to laugh._

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I told you.” he mumbled. He was about to gently shake you awake like he always did, but decided instead to stick his finger in one of your nostrils.

His snicker was interrupted by your piercing scream. You quickly scrambled to get away from the thing about to experiment on you, causing you to fall off the bed and landing hard on your left butt cheek. The sting, along with Sam’s roaring laughter, snapped you right awake.

“What the hell?!” you screeched.

“I- Oh my god!” He couldn’t catch his breath. “I’m sorry!”

“You’re a dick!” you let the feeling of betrayal show as you stood and went to the bathroom to check yourself.

“Baby, come on! It was funny!”

“My ass is gonna have a huge bruise!” you called back to him.

“Come here, I’ll rub it for you.” he got out of bed and went to the bathroom, ready to lessen the throbbing on your backside and help you go back to sleep.

“I’ll rub it myself.” you grumbled.

Sam bit back another wave of laughter. “Can I watch?”

“NO!” you stormed past him, grabbing your shoes and book from the nightstand before heading toward the door.

“You’re going home?” all the amusement was suddenly gone from his face.

“I’m going to the living room.”

“Don’t be like that.” he sighed. “It was stupid and I’m sorry.”

“You have to get up early and there’s no way I’m gonna be able to sleep right now.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You’d stayed up reading until the sun was about to rise. Once it began to get light out, and you were certain there was nowhere for strange creatures to hide, you were comfortable enough to fall asleep.

“Y/N? Baby, wake up.” Sam tucked your stray locks behind your ear.

“You leaving?” you mumbled tiredly.

He chuckled. “No, I got Rhodes to take my mission. I’m really sorry about last night. It was mean of me to do that knowing how freaked out you get.”

“Mkay.” you replied, still half asleep.

“Come on, get up. I got the next couple of days off to make it up to you, starting with breakfast.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But promise me there’ll be no more weird documentaries for you. At least not if you’re going to be alone.”

You nodded, “I promise.”

“Good.” he kissed your forehead and reached for your leg. “Now, lemme see the damage.”

“No.” you scooted away from him. “You’re not going anywhere near my ass til it’s healed.”

Sam groaned, and it was your turn to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My dude did this to me. Bruise took almost two weeks to heal, FYI.


End file.
